The present invention relates to a headdress for the wearing on a person's head.
More particularly, the invention relates to a cap form of headdress of a special nature, i.e., a cap which provides and achieves the dual advantages of both the provision of a crown hole in the cap body through which may be pulled a bundle of hair in a so-called "ponytail" style, and which utilizes he special location of the cap crown to provide a type of vertical support for the ponytail body.
The invention also provides a plurality of ponytail openings, providing special and attractive effects for the wearer.